Broken, Waiting to be Fixed
by XLastForever
Summary: Somewhere along the line Arthur fell for Merlin. Merlin has always loved Arthur but can Arthur help pull him out of the darkness? WARNING self- harm. I had this story up before but the grammar mistakes killed me so I re-did it.
1. Chapter 1

**All right guys well here is my first fanfic ever; please don't shoot me for any errors. This was set before Morgana went all evil and pyscho an everyone's asses. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Reviews, both good and bad, are very welcomed.**

"_Merlin"_

"_Merlin"_

_The light was completely blinding as it surrounded the figure in front of him. She was clothed in white with long blonde hair tumbling down her back. He looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes and saw her smile slightly. She looked familiar the blonde hair, blue eyes, and the kind smile. Then he realized, it was the Lady Igraine, Arthur's mother. _

"_Look after him Merlin," she whispered, "look after my boy."_

"_I always do."_

"_Guard him," she whispered, "it's on its way."_

"_What's on its way," he yelled, "guard him against what."_

"_Merlin."_

"_Merlin." _

"Merlin you idiot wake up!"

Merlin opened his eyes and gazed up at the blue orbs above him. Prince Arthur of Camelot was standing above him glaring rather fiercely. It took him a couple of seconds to get over the fact that Arthur looked like an angel, with the sunlight streaming in through the window illuminating his features.

Merlin had already come to terms about the feelings he felt for the Royal Prat. He also came to terms about the fact that nothing could ever happen between them. Beside the fact the Arthur was to be the future ruler of Camelot, Merlin was sure the Arthur was straight.

There was a small cough from next to him, breaking him out of his musings. He slowly turned to meet the gaze of the future ruler. "Um Arthur, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Arthur yelled back, "looking for my idiot of a manservant who failed to show up this morning, that's what!"

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin, it's mid-day"

He looked out the window in shock and sure enough the sun was hanging in the middle of the sky. Had he really slept for that long? The silence must have spoken volumes to Arthur because then he asked, "You honestly didn't notice?"

He shook his head.

"_Mer_lin, I knew you were mentally deficient, but I didn't know you were blind," came the exasperated voice.

"Well excuse me _Sire_, but I was dead tired from polishing your five pairs of boots last night."

"What did I do to deserve an idiot like you?"

"_You_ didn't do anything, _I _saved your life."

By then both boys were glaring at each other

"Well since you managed to waste half the day sleeping you better get on with your jobs, I believe the stables need a good mucking."

Merlin just nodded and turned away from the royal arse. Arthur seemed very shocked by his actions, fully expecting Merlin to fight back. Ever since the defeat of the Great Dragon, he had noticed Merlin seemed horribly withdrawn. If he had to put a word to it he would have thought that Merlin was depressed. But that would be ridiculous, Merlin doesn't get depressed, he's the one who normally cheers up the people _getting_ depressed.

But as Arthur continued to watch Merlin, he took in the hunched shoulders, dark bags underneath the eyes, and too pale of a skin.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, you look horrible," he said.

Merlin looked up at shocked at the proposition. He then turned and saw his reflection in the mirror. To say that he was shocked by his own appearance would be the understatement of the century. He never noticed how pale he was getting or how thin, or how hunched. But he did know about the dark rings around his eyes. He hadn't been able to get a good night's rest ever since Balinor had died. The guilt had slowly begun to eat him from the inside.

A quiet cough brought him out of his reverie. He slowly turned to face Arthur again, and saw the concerned look on his face before it disappeared behind his usual mask.

"I'm fine _Sire_, but thank you for your unusually kind offer," he responded.

"What do you mean 'unusually kind', I'm always nice, and in fact I'm so nice that sunshine basically comes out of my arse."

"Anything you say Sire."

"But I am!"

As Merlin clean Arthur's room, he couldn't help but notice the way Arthur's eyes continuously followed him. It was rather un-nerving having someone stare at every move you make. That is why, when Gwen walked in announcing a council meeting, he resolved to buy her flowers. But apparently destiny _REALLY_ liked to mess with his life, because he found himself being dragged by Arthur to said council meeting.

Arthur's POV

Something seemed very off about Merlin. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something definitely seemed off. Merlin looked as if someone had torn his heart out, stomped on it, burned it, had a dog piss on it, then had it put back inside his chest.

Arthur was, to put a word to it, concerned for the raven headed boy. He had always had feelings for the young warlock, ever since the first day he saw Merlin. The boy with the raven hair, sapphire eyes, and sharp cheekbones had made only one word go through his mind. _Mine. _

And now as he gazed at Merlin, completely ignoring what his father was blubbering on about, he couldn't help the fluttery feeling he felt in his stomach. _Bloody hell I sound like a right pansy._

"Well, what do you think Arthur?" his father asked about allowing Mercia to send their princess to Camelot in hopes of peace.

"Um..," he said not hearing a word that came out of his father's mouth. Trying to look as if he WAS actually paying attention, "I believe the only way to avoid war is to let the Lady Margot come to Camelot, but give Mercia conditions under which their princess can come, in order not to appear weak."

Uther looked at him contemplatively, he tried not to squirm underneath the intense gaze, but then his father's face broke into a proud grin.

"Very well done my son, I'm proud of you."

"Th-thank you father." He stuttered.

He got up, still dazed by the compliment and all but dragged Merlin from the room.

"Are you feeling alright Arthur?" Merlin questioned, a little un-nerved at the dazed expression he saw upon the man's face.

"Hmm, what?"

"I asked if you were feeling alright."

"Oh, I'm feeling fine thank you."

He could feel Merlin's suspicious gaze burn holes into the side of his face. He continued walking completely ignoring his manservant until, said manservant, managed to trip over his own feet. Without think his arm immediately wrapped around the warlock's waist, steading him.

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and had his breath hitch at how close their faces seemed to be. Sky blue eyes locked unto deep sapphire, and one could practically feel the sexual frustration emanating from the two boys. Arthur's eyes unconsciously flicked to Merlin's lips then back to his eyes.

He could practically feel Merlin tremble in his arms. So without a thought he turned and pushed Merlin against the wall and leaned in until their lips were separated by just a sliver of air. Merlin let out a _very_ manly squeak. Then the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor followed by the king's voice broke the boys from their reverie.

Arthur jumped away from Merlin just as the king rounded the corner. Giving his son a curt nod, he continued on his way down the corridor.

The awkward tension could be cut with a knife. Arthur risked a quick look at his manservant and saw that the boy was leaning heavily against the wall, flushed.

Merlin opened his eyes, and again, sky blue eyes met with deep sapphire. Then before Arthur could even speak, Merlin turned without a word and all but ran down the corridor.

Arthur leaned back unto the same wall and tried to collect his thoughts. It wasn't working as well as he hoped because he could still feel the warmth left from Merlin. _Get a hold of yourself! You love Gwen NOT Merlin!_ He shook his head as if to get rid of the troublesome thought and hurried down the opposite end of the corridor.

What neither of them noticed the two women watching from the shadows, watching to glee. The Lady Morgana turned to Gwen and said, "I believe now is the time to put our plan into action."

Gwen smirked at her mistress and they both hurried away, arm-in-arm, heads bent together, and whispered amongst each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys here is the second chapter for my fic. Thank you to all the people who reviewed or favorited my story. Sorry if this chapter is horrible, I lost my internet connection and didn't get it back until late at night. This was kind of written in a hurry. WARNING: This chapter contains lots of rainbow puking inducing fluff and contains self-harm. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.**

Merlin ran. He didn't know where he was running to, but it didn't matter, he just ran._ You two almost kissed! For the love of the Great Dragon's cryptic answers you two almost kissed! _He stopped running when he realized that he was in front of his chambers.

After sitting down, he replayed the moment over and over again in his mind. The way Arthur's breathe had ghosted across his face and the way that the sky blue eyes seemed to be able to look inside him. _Why would Arthur ever want YOU? You're weak, pathetic, and useless. Everyone around you either dies or gets hurt, _his inner demon seemed to taunt.

He jumped up and started pacing. _Come on Merlin, you know I'm right. You're not worry of Arthur's love,_ it hissed at him. Without thinking he rammed his fist into the wall. But instead of feeling pain, he only felt satisfaction as he saw the blood flow down his fingers. _Good Merlin, you deserve it, this is nothing compared to the pain you cause others._

Unconsciously he knelt by the loose floorboards, ignoring the blood that continued to drip unto the floor. Nestled with his magic book was a jeweled dagger given to him by Balinor before his death. He gazed at it blankly and mechanically drew it across his arm. The release was almost instantaneous. He did it one more time, then twice until he felt satisfied. He watched with grim satisfaction as his own blood seeped out of his arm, carrying with it all his guilt and self-loathing.

Then the panic seemed to settle in him as he saw the mess. The wall had a rather nice hole in it and the floor was covered in his blood. After bandaging his arm and knuckles, he flipped through the magic book for a simple cleansing spell. Upon finding it, he quickly uttered the words and watched as the mess was completely cleaned.

Suddenly the day's events seemed to catch up to him, and he felt the darkness surround him as he fell on his bed, not noticing that he was indeed shirtless and his scared arms were in display for the world to see.

Arthur's POV

He had half expected Merlin to be back in his chambers after collecting his thoughts. But as the day wore on, no one came. He fell asleep that night worried that he had taken things too far.

But the next morning when Merlin did not show up, the worry turned into anger. _Where is that idiot? I mean it's not like we did anything terrible. All I did was almost kiss him. _He exited his room and hurried down to Gaius' chambers.

After hearing a quiet "Come in." He stormed in, demanding to know where his useless manservant was. "Why, Merlin's in his room Sire," he heard Gaius answer.

Rushing past the old physician, he barged into Merlin's room. The first thing he noticed was that Merlin was shirtless. The second thing he noticed was that Merlin looked very good shirtless. The third thing noticed was that he should not be drooling at the fact that Merlin looked very good shirtless.

After snapping himself out of his rather "innocent" fantasies, he zeroed unto Merlin's bandaged arm and continued upward focusing on the pale white scars covering it. He felt his heart drop to the floor and run to the other side of Camelot. His feet unconsciously carried him to Merlin's side. He reached his arm and cautiously started to trace the scars. He froze when Merlin stirred beneath him, but continued his ministrations after the movements stopped.

"Oh Merlin, why?" he whispered.

"Because you don't love me," a voice answered back.

Shocked he looked down at Merlin and saw two sad sapphire eyes gazing back up at him.

"I…I um," was the very intelligent response that came out of his mouth. Merlin looked at the startled expression on Arthur's face. With a sad smile he jumped out the bed and ran out of the chambers.

"Merlin wait!" And this time, Arthur ran after Merlin.

Merlin's POV

Once again Merlin was running with no apparent destination. He kept running until he couldn't hear Arthur's shouts behind him. He collapsed against the wall, trying to calm his breathing.

He groaned, not only had he almost kissed Arthur but had also declared his love for him. He was so caught up in his self- wallowing that he didn't notice that Arthur had caught up to him. When he felt someone slide down next him, he managed to break out of his thoughts. After sneaking a glance at Arthur he tried to determine if he could run again.

"Don't," came the voice next to him

"Don't what?"

"Don't run from me."

By now the two boys were facing each other. Once again sky blue was met with deep sapphire.

"Were you telling the truth?" Arthur asked.

"Was I telling the truth about what?"

"About loving me."

Merlin flushed as he looked down, refusing to meet the young prince's gaze. Two fingers gently lifted his chin up. Two eyes were gazing at him softly and longingly. He nodded slowly not trusting himself to speak.

Arthur's face broke into a breathtaking smile. Still having one hand under Merlin's chin he slowly leant in until their lips met.

The feelings that coursed through him were unexplainable. After a moment's hesitation he could feel Merlin cautiously moving his own lips. Growing more confident he pushed into Merlin harder and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. Merlin automatically wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, entwining one of his hands in the prince's hair.

As fast as the kiss started, it soon ended. Arthur pushed Merlin's forehead against his, and they just sat there. But then the words from earlier ran through Merlin's mind. '_Everyone around you either dies or gets hurt.'_

He jumped up and slowly started backing away. "I'm sorry, I…I can't," and with that Merlin found himself running away from Arthur for the third time day.

The POV of the two girls who secretly ship Merthur

"When do you think the idiots are going to end up together?" the Lady Morgana asked.

"Well my Lady, since Arthur has the emotion range of a toothpick and Merlin doesn't even know what romance is, I believe it might take a while," Gwen answered.

"Well then I believe tomorrow shall be the perfect day for us to put our plan into action."

"I couldn't agree more my Lady."

And with that the two women walked away grinning rather smugly with evil glints in their eyes.

**Alright that is the end of my second chapter. If you have any advice or hate send them my way. If there is anything in here that you don't like and think I should revise it, tell me and I might just take it into consideration. Again thank you for all the reviews and favorites, everyone is getting a virtual cookie and taco.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my faithful readers. Well this is the new chapter (finally I know). Thank you for being so patient with me. I got really caught up with finals and my graduation, but summer break has FINALLY started and I now have infinite time to write. Like I mentioned in my profile, whoever writes the best/longest review gets Chapter 4 before anyone else after I'm done with it. So review away! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! IF I DID, ARTHUR AND MERLIN WOULD HAVE BEEN IN BED AFTER THE FIRST FIVE MINUTES. **

Merlin's POV

Okay, it wasn't as if he was avoiding Arthur. That was obviously not the case. So what if never stayed in his chambers longer than he needed to, or when he walked in the opposite direction if he saw Arthur in the corridor? That shouldn't be classified as avoiding, right?

But truth be told, he missed Arthur. He missed the way Arthur's eyes would glint with amusement when he did something completely ridiculous or the fact that Arthur was always so cranky in the mornings.

Anyone within 10 feet of Merlin could see something was off. He hardly ever smiled anymore, he was becoming much skinnier than before, and he always either had a long sleeved tunic or his jacket on. Even in the sweltering summer heat, his arms were covered. Everyone was worried about him. Ever since he first stepped foot into Camelot, he had made a big impact on everyone's lives. And now, as he slowly spiraled away, the people were scared. They were scared that they would never get Merlin back.

Arthur's POV

Anyone who looked closely could see that there was something wrong with the Crown Prince. He was very withdrawn, he almost never left the castle, and light that was usually in his eyes were gone.

No one had to think twice on the reason why, because truth be told Arthur missed Merlin. He missed how Merlin would always call him out when he was being a prat or the fact that he was ALWAYS cheerful.

The sudden dip in Arthur's mood was noticed by the people. He was their prince. It was obvious in the way that they adored him, because he cared about the citizens. And now, as he was slowly spiraling away, the people lamented. Their prince was slipping away and they were completely terrified that they could not bring him back.

Morgana's POV

"What are we going to do?" Gwen questioned frantically.

The Lady Morgana sat there contemplating the answer to give to her maid. She wasn't an idiot. She knew the drastic change in the prince's mood was because of Merlin. Of course she had a plan to get them together. The question was would it work? She loved Arthur like a brother and would NOT let this happen to him.

"I don't think we have a choice anymore Gwen, we need to use the plan."

"Are you sure it'll work my Lady?"

"I wish I could say yes Gwen, but I honestly don't know."

"For the sake of everyone in Camelot, it better."

"I know Gwen, but now I need to go get Arthur and you need to get Merlin."

Arthur's POV

He knew that he shouldn't be acting like this. Like someone had torn out his heart, burned it, drove a cart over it, and had a dog piss on it.

He was raised to show as little emotion as possible. Showing emotion was a weakness that people could use against you. But Merlin had rammed straight into his walls and had them completely torn down.

Those sapphire blue eyes that showed his every emotion had captivated him, and now here he was completely lost and hurt.

He heard light footsteps behind him, and turned. Morgana was standing there, worry painted all over her face.

"Are you alright Arthur?"

"I…I honestly don't know Morgana," came the weak voice.

He heard her walk closer and felt arms wrap around him. He was instantly reminded of when they were children, and when she held him every time he was in pain. He couldn't help it, he completely broke down.

Yes, you heard correctly. Arthur Pendragon, the son of Uther Pendragon and Crown Prince of Camelot was crying.

"I think you need to come with me Arthur."

"Why?" he whispered.

She didn't answer only tugged him up. Not even bothering to make himself look presentable he left room with Morgana, tears still falling.

She let him into a room and set him down on one of the chairs.

"Just wait here a moment alright?"

He just nodded and with that she swept out of the room.

Merlin's POV

Merlin knew he shouldn't be this distraught. That sitting in his room with a dagger in one hand and an arm leaking blood wasn't good for him.

But honestly could you blame him? Could you blame him for falling in love with the man with the sky blue colored eyes?

Eyes that never let anything show. Eyes that could one minute be filled with affection, and then completely guarded before you could even be sure that the affection was ever there. But if you were one of the lucky ones, then those eyes blazed with emotion. Emotion that ranged from love to blazing anger and everything in between.

Merlin knew he was completely screwed. That he was completely and irrevocably in love with Arthur.

Sighing he turned and cleaned up the mess he had made and remembering to put on a shirt this time.

"Merlin?" came a soft voice from behind her.

He turned to see Gwen standing behind him. She looked at him with concern filling her beautiful brown eyes. "Are you alright?"

He smiled softly at her. Was he alright? No, he wasn't but he would not worry her. He nodded at her slowly. She sighed and sat next to him.

"Don't you lie to me Merlin; I can tell you're far from being fine."

He looked at her and saw the pointed glare being aimed at him.

He sighed, "What do you want me to sat Gwen?"

"The truth Merlin."

"Fine then! No, Gwen I'm not alright I'm completely miserable."

He looked at her and saw the sadness in her face. "I think you need to come with me Merlin."

"Why?" he questioned.

She only turned around and walked away from him. He slowly got up and followed her into the castle.

She stopped in front of a door." Just go in there and don't leave."

And without answering his questions, he was pushed into the room and heard the door being locked. He stood there completely shocked, still not having turned around.

"Merlin?" was whispered from behind him.

He slowly turned around and came face to face with the tear stained face of Arthur.

**All right guys here is the third chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the fact that it's so angsty. If you didn't read the author's note at the beginning I'll say it again: I'm holding a little contest. Whoever writes the best/longest review gets Chapter 4 before anyone else. So please Review! I love all of you guys BYE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me! The worst author in the world because my updates take forever. Anyway the winner of my contest was: TheVixxStarr! This Chapter has SO much fluff in it, I'm surprised I didn't throw up writing it. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

He couldn't speak as he looked at Arthur's face. Because of the short amount of distance between them, he could clearly see Arthur's face. His once beautifully clear sky blue eyes were bloodshot with dark bags hanging underneath them. He had tear tracks practically etched into his face. His once vibrantly tanned skin had taken on a pale pallor to rival his own.

Overall he looked like a complete mess, and Merlin's heart sank because it was once again his fault.

"Arthur," he whispered back at him.

The world seemed to stop spinning for a moment as the two boys looked at each other. Arthur dragged his gaze across Merlin's entire body, not knowing when he would be able to look at him this closely ever again.

His face was a copy of his own. Horribly pale skin, bloodshot eyes, and bags underneath them. He continued to dragging his gaze downward and internally frowned at how baggy Merlin's clothes looked on him.

His gaze settled on Merlin's arms where he could clearly see the edges of a bandage peeking out of his tunic's sleeve. Merlin followed his gaze and self-consciously pulled his sleeve down. That little action seemed to pull Arthur out of his daze.

He stepped forward and asked the same question that had started everything," Oh Merlin WHY?"

Merlin looked at him sadly and visibly slouched into himself. In an instant he felt Arthur's arms wrap around him, giving more comfort than any blade ever could.

"I…I'm so sorry," Merlin whimpered out. Arthur carded his fingers through Merlin's hair, feeling the younger boy tremble as sobs wracked his body. He sat there, holding the boy he loved in his arms, and not saying a word as Merlin sobbed into his tunic.

He wondered what could have happened to his Merlin. What could have happened to knock such a strong boy down to the sobbing mess he was now?

He could feel Merlin's sobs quieting down. The blue-eyed man looked up at Arthur and met his stunning blue eyes. Blue eyes that could break through any of his defenses.

"Merlin, why?" came the soft spoken question.

Merlin sighed, looking back down. Arthur used two of his fingers to lift up his chin, and met the sapphire eyes of the boy in front of him.

"I…I just can't handle the complete mess my life has turned into. Add to that the guilt I constantly feel and the fact that you don't love me, my life has turned into complete hell," he whimpered out again.

Arthur, for once in his life, did not know what to say. Then he lifted Merlin's chin back up and gazed into the eyes he had come to love. Slowly he lent in, giving Merlin countless opportunities to pull away. But when their lips finally met, the world that seemed to be spiraling out of their control had righted once again.

All Merlin could feel was Arthur's lips on his. Everything seemed to fade away, until the only real thing in the world was Arthur.

All too soon he could feel the warmth leave him. He opened his eyes and gazed into the blue depths that could put any ocean to shame. Arthur raised his hand and curled it around the sharp cheek.

"Promise me Merlin," he whispered.

"Promise what?"

"Promise me that you'll never do this again," he said using his free hand to lift one of Merlin's arms.

Merlin looked down, fighting back tears once again. Was Arthur worth it? Was he worth giving up his beautiful blade?

The answer was instantaneous. Yes, yes he was. He looked up and for the first time in weeks, he smiled. The answering smile was breathtaking, and Arthur leant in again.

Dropping his arms to his waist, Arthur pulled Merlin even closer. He swiped his tongue across Merlin's lips, begging for entrance. Merlin happily let him in, making small keening noises as Arthur's tongue dipped into every crevice of his mouth.

Detaching their lips, Arthur trailed hot kisses down his neck, attaching himself on the pale creamy skin of his throat.

"Mine," he growled into the skin as he left multiple bruises into the pale column of his throat. Small whimpers escaped Merlin's mouth before he could whisper the word, "Yours."

Letting out an animalistic growl, Arthur roughly attached their lips back together. Merlin's hands flew to Arthur's hair, tugging on the locks as he melted into the kiss.

A knock on the door on the door went completely unnoticed by the both of them.

"You two better be decent, because we are about to come in," Morgana's voice floated into the room.

Both boys broke apart, with smiles still lighting up their faces. The door opened, showing Morgana and Gwen standing arm-in-arm, and smirking.

"Well I'm guessing you two managed to work out all of your problems," Morgana said.

"Not all of them," Gwen giggled, glancing at their trousers.

Merlin glanced down and blushed deeply, hiding his face in Arthur's chest. He could feel Arthur's deep chuckles vibrating through his chest.

"So are you two alright now?" Morgana questioned.

Arthur looked down at Merlin and said, "We're amazing."

"So are you two together then?"

Merlin looked at Arthur questioningly," I don't know, are we?"

Arthur looked down at him at smiled, "Of course we are you idiot."

Merlin smiled back and leant up, connecting their lips once again. Arthur leant down, deepening their kiss. He snaked his arms tighter around Merlin's waist pulling him unto his lap. A cough broke them out of their happy bubble.

The two girls stood there with huge smirks lighting up their devious faces.

"As cute as you two are, you need to be careful," Morgana stated.

Gwen was nodding along," She's right, Uther could walk in at any time and I doubt he'd be okay with this."

Merlin looked at them terrified, "They're right, this shouldn't be happening."

He tried to squirm his way out of Arthur's arms, but only felt them tightening around him. Arthur looked at the two girls, "Could you two please give us a moment?"

They nodded and scurried out of the room. Arthur turned back to Merlin," Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Run away when things end up going right."

"Because we can't be together Arthur."

"Why NOT?"

"Because you're a Prince, and I'm nothing but a manservant!"

In an instant Arthur's arms tightened around him. "Don't you dare think so lowly about yourself," he growled.

"It's true though-."

"NO it's not; you're beautiful, funny, smart, witty, and brave. You're perfect in my eyes."

Merlin looked back up, tears streaming down his. Without a single thought he leant up and connected their lips back together.

In the city of Camelot people were going about their daily lives. Some were working, some were buying. But to the two boys nothing mattered but each other. In that second when their lips met, a wave ran through the city.

A wave that stopped the people of Camelot from going about their daily routines. The wave washed over them, taking away all the pain and sadness, replacing it with love. The people smiled and happily went back to their work.

But somewhere within the forest of Camelot, the wave awoke a single sorceress. She stood and glanced in direction of the city and smiled.

Morgause knew what had happened. The Prince and the Warlock had fallen in love.

"It is time," she whispered.

**Alright guys here is the 4 chapter and again I'm so sorry it took so long. Please review and tell me what you'd like in the next chapter. Who knows if I like your idea I may add it and credit you ;) So REVIEW**


	5. AN

Hey guys I know that Fanfiction doesn't allow Authors Notes as actual chapters, but I'll take this down when I post up the newest chapter. So lately I've been dealing with a lot of personal issues, and I know I've been neglecting my duties to this fic. But I've been typing essays after essays for my mom's Uni classes, that writing has stopped being fun for me. I used to write because I loved it, but lately it's been more like a job. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC. My updates might take longer than usual, adding to the fact that school's starting in like 3 days. I may add the occasional one shot or start a new fic, but it's not in the Merlin world, but I definitely WILL continue this story. So again I'm really sorry, and please bear with me.

I love you all

~XLastForever


End file.
